From now I'm a party guy
by saint-kidd
Summary: Dougie have never been a party guy. But one morning his opinion changes.. The story is when Dougie is about 15-16 years old. My first oneshot, please give it a shot! DougiexOC


**Story name: From now I'm a party guy**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Dougie x Jessica**

**Summary: Dougie have never been a party guy. But one morning his opinion changes..**

**Disclaimer: like always, I do not own Dougie or McFly.**

* * *

><p><em>DOUGIE'S P.O.V.<em>

I wake up. Ok, I regret it. Dougie, go die. Seriously, why did I let Jazzie to throw a party? Not that I was afraid of that our parents can come back earlier, I'm not, but.. But.. a party? Doh.. I'm not really a party guy. I don't throw my own parties, if my friends invite to one - I don't go. I don't really like parties. And if I go, I always drink very much and get soo wasted. The final result is, that I always wake up with a horrible headache and I don't remember a thing. Like this time.

Now that I'm fully awake, I realize that I'm safely at my room, in my bed and suddenly I got a feeling that I kissed like crazy last night, cuz there's a really weird feeling around my lips. Ok, I think too much, is that a part of han-

„Aaah.. Good morning Dougie.." a confused voice reached my ears.

I know this voice reeeaaally well and I turned around to check. There she was, my crush, Jessica, lying in my bed, her brown hair split all over my pillow and her blue eyes looking awkwardly at me... She looked very confused, but cute too. I wish I could see her every morning when I wake up.. But noo, she doesn't even know I like her. She looked around my room, and finally her eyes landed to mine. And hello reality. She was at the party, we both got drunk, and from the sight I guess we slept together. I smirked, hopefully I don't look awkward.

„Good morning to you too" I looked at her. Should I ask what happened? Noo, I'd look like an idiot.

„Umm.. Soo, I guess we slept together" she said a bit embarrassed and smiled at me awkwardly. I looked at her again and slowly nodded. Yes, Dougie, it seems like your tongue was cut off. She looked more awkward, but God, soo cutee.. She tried to get up but suddenly she placed her hands of her head and fell back on the pillow. I looked at her worried.

„I'll go and check if we have some aspirin" I smiled to her and started to search for my clothes. Finally I got dressed and she got up too.

„I'll go with you" she looked at me like she was asking if she can come too and I nodded. She started to look around for her clothes when I grabbed my favourite shirt and handed it to her.

„Here, you can wear this now" I smiled and she took the shirt, blushing.

She thanked me and I pretended that I was searching for something, while she was putting my shirt on. Yes, actually I was staring at her and damn, she's so beautiful.. I bet her skin is softer than I imagine.. Seriously, I touched her and did waay more, but I was drunk and now I can't remember a thing. Way to go, Doug!

So she got dressed (she looks pretty cool with my shirt!) and we walked out of my room and got downstairs. Everybody already left, even Jazzie. That's weird. We came to the kitchen and she asked if she can make us some coffee. I smiled and showed her where all the cups and everything are. While she was making coffee, I searched for some aspirin and found it. Yes, my life is saved. I bet, hers is too. I turned around to show her the aspirin and I caught her staring at me. She blushed a little, smiled to me and turned around to coffee again. She was really staring at me? Nah, maybe my imagination is clearer on the hangover..

The coffee was the same that I drink every morning, but this time it was way more delicious. Maybe because it was Jessica who made coffee for me. We talked about random things, and I finally got my normal speech talent back so there were no awkwardness left. She went to shower so in that time I washed our cups. She came back and told me she was going, cause her mom called. Nooo, don't leave.. I wish we could live together or something.. But we're still students and my wishlist is just too much. So I walked her to the door, she turned around to me and she was going to say something, but then she bit her lips. I stared at her, waiting. Then she finally spoke..

„Umm.. Thanks." she smiled soo sweet.

„You're welcome" I smiled back. And then something happened, what I never expected to happen. She pecked me in the lips and she walked off saying something like ‚see you at school'. She quickly turned around at me and added ‚party at my place next weekend, hope to see you there!' then flashed a smile and ran out of my house. I closed the door behind me and smiled so wide that I never smiled. From now, I'm a party guy.

* * *

><p><strong>So actually this is my first oneshot with McFly (this time, Dougie).<strong>

**I would be very thankful if you could review, comment and tell me what you think.**

**See ya later,**

**Mig. x**


End file.
